


Green Hills

by Sky_Chau



Series: Green Hills Project [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, agent stone is overqualified, all the words are spoken aloud, fan video, in this house we will acknowledge that maddie is the more afluent of the watchowskis, knuckles looks a bit like boom knuckles but is actually written with respect and dignity, please forgive my low word count, sonic is a child and acts like one, sonic runs errands, stone is smart he just cares alot, tom is a trophy husband, yes this is an animation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Chau/pseuds/Sky_Chau
Summary: Green Hills is a comedic lighthearted not quite slice of life but very domestic spinoff to the sonic film. It focuses around sonic adjusting to his new life as a known green hills resident. Lots of wachowski family goodness, with rumblings of Robotnik going on in the background.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Series: Green Hills Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Theme Song




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Stone gets reassigned.  
> Sonic brings Tom lunch.


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
